


Gays In Space: A tale of love, trust, and buttsex

by saccharomyces_cerevisibae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (sort of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dave, Bulges, Candles, Explicit Consent, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meteor fic, Meteorstuck, POV Second Person, PWP, Porn, Romance, Rose Petals, Smut, davekat - Freeform, homophobic ideation, it goes away though, porn but with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharomyces_cerevisibae/pseuds/saccharomyces_cerevisibae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternian title: In which Dave realizes that he wants to bottom but is nervous about doing so, Karkat is really nice and sensitive about it, his respiteblock is nearly set on fire, hundreds of roses of the plant variety are massacred, Karkat reveals that he trimmed his claws for the occasion, Dave overcomes his initial hesitation caused by growing up in human society, the metaphoric ice is broken and they finally pail, and  Dave and Karkat are ultimately brought closer to one another by the experience.</p><p>TLDR: Dave wants to bottom but is nervous, Karkat is nice. You saw the rating and the word count, you know what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gays In Space: A tale of love, trust, and buttsex

Your name is Dave Strider, and you’re really fucking nervous right now.

You and Karkat have been human boyfriends for around a year now, and you’ve pailed more than a few times in the past couple months. And while each of those times were utterly fantastic, you couldn’t help but notice something.

Karkat bottomed, without fail, every time.

It’s not like you minded, really. Topping was great, Karkat was great, sex in general was great. But... You sort of felt like you were missing the entire point of your relationship. Not that the point of your relationship was for you to bottom during sex all the time- your matespritship was founded on way more than sloppy makeouts- but that you were supposed to be open, honest, _vulnerable_ with your partner. And while pailing did involve a certain amount of vulnerability and trust, you feel like bottoming would be taking it a step further.

That, the desire to try something new, and the looming worry that Karkat was secretly disappointed by the fact that you never volunteered to bottom led you to awkwardly blurt these thoughts out during one of your post-pailing cuddle sessions.

You had to give him some credit- he didn’t flip his shit over you bringing it up like you half expected him to. It’s almost like he _knew_ how big a deal this was for a human guy, which there is a good chance he did. You’ve caught him watching a couple human romantic films and even surfing the human internet several times now, and he’s had more than a few private “cultural exchange” conversations with Rose that he came out of blushing, stammering, or just plain confused. But when you brought it up, he just blinked and told you that he was happy to keep bottoming for you if you weren’t comfortable doing it the other way.

Really, if you hadn’t wanted to bottom, there would have been no shame in it, especially because Karkat seemed one hundred percent fine with it. But the thing was, you _did_ want to.

This is what has led you to your current predicament. After the second half of your “Dave never bottoms” conversation, which managed to be even more awkward and embarrassing than the first, you gave Karkat the official go-ahead for your next time. And that time is apparently now.

You come back to the present, where Karkat is currently leading you by the hand down the hallways of the respiteblocks to his room. He’s been strangely quiet, and it’s making you wonder what the hell he has planned. It’s almost a relief when he grabs you by the front of your godtier pajamas and pulls you to the side of the hall for some sloppy makeouts.

Kissing. Familiar. Safe.

You flick your tongue out to trace his lower lip, bringing it into your mouth to suck on, and he lets you take the lead. Curiously, you relinquish his lip in favor of pushing your tongue forward, twirling with his and stroking the roof of his mouth. You realize that Karkat is being much more compliant than usual- he may always bottom, but he’s not a total pushover. Usually he fights for dominance more than this, at least during the kissing bits.

You break apart and try to ask him what’s up, but as soon as you open your mouth he shooshes you and reaches behind himself, and you realize that he had backed up against the door to his respiteblock. When Karkat opens the door and pulls you in, walking backwards and holding your hands, it takes you a minute to comprehend what the fuck is going on inside his block.

Just about every goddamn inch of free surface area is covered in lit candles. Bigger spots on the computer desk and stacks of DVDs are host to large scented candles, while smaller spots are covered in tealights. Looking at the bookshelf, you can see that there are even a few taper candles shoved into the cracks between his shitty romance novels, dripping wax dangerously close to their pages, and as if that weren’t enough, he’s managed to cram what looks like a thousand tiny birthday candles into any other available space in the room.

You’re really impressed that the entire room hasn’t caught on fire yet, or that none of the birthday candles have burnt down to the nub and ignited the books.

Just about the only candle-less space in the room is a pathway to the bed and the bed itself, both of which are absolutely covered in rose petals. It looked as though Karkat had tried to sprinkle them, artfully, along the bed and path, only to realize that there were patches that were unevenly covered. To make up for this, it seems he put down even _more_ fistfuls of petals, and more on top of that, until the covering of petals was about two inches thick and layered with all different shades of red, pink, and white.

Despite all this effort, the whole thing still has a lumpy, uneven look to it.

The room is swelteringly hot from the hundreds of lit candles. As the door swooshes shut behind you, some of the smaller ones are  blown out with breeze. The air is full of conflicting smells, burning wick and warm roses and just about every kind of scented candle known to troll.

You idly wonder exactly how much grist Karkat used alchemizing all this shit.

Glancing a few times between the ridiculously over-decorated room and an expectant Karkat, you feel your face crack into a grin before you burst into laughter.

“Fucking what, Dave.”

“Oh my god Karkat how many human romance movies did you watch, I mean like damn, this is some seriously smooth shit here. 

You see his ears redden, and he’s getting defensive.

“Well it’s not like I had any Alternian movies to fucking reference for your idiotic human mating rituals, you culturally insensitive bulgemunch. I am still vastly confused by the customary flaming wax cylinders and dismembered floral matter.”

“Are you telling me that trolls don’t do romance? Because that is some seriously sad shit right there. I mean you’re like, the romance troll, you do romance things everywhere, fuckin romance spewing out your nose or cartilage nub or whatever the fuck-”

Karkat cuts you off before you can go on yet another rant in which you speculate on the differences between human and troll culture. 

“Do you even fucking listen to any of what I say, at all, ever? Of course trolls fucking do romance, it’s like the biggest thing on Alternia besides stupid pointless violence and culling anyone who so much as breathes the wrong way. What I’m saying is that troll romance is fundamentally different from human romance and I went through a whole fucking lot of trouble to get this useless shit in place. Do you even know what a fire hazard this is? Because I do, in fact, I had to endure lectures of the “you’d better not burn down our only living space” variety from both Rose and Kanaya while I was alchemizing all this garbage.”

Still snickering at his attempted human courtship ritual, you ask,

“So Karkat, tell me, is there a reason for all this romance, or are you suddenly just troll casanova?”

You’re already pretty sure what this is about, but you just wanted to make sure. Karkat seems to have some trouble finding his voice again before he answers.

“I just thought that it might be nice. For. You know. What we discussed last time.”

He sounds unsure saying this, and you figure he doesn’t know if you still want this, so you push your nervous thoughts to the back of your mind and shoot him one of your signature Strider smirks.

“Alright then”

You see him relax just a little bit at your renewed consent, and he moves forward to kiss you again.

Or, he would have moved forward, if you hadn’t jumped sideways at the exact same time due to you realizing that one of the hundreds of flaming wax cylinders had caught your cape on fire. Goddamnit.

After extinguishing your cape, and most of the candles, amid much cursing (and apologizing from Karkat’s end) the two of you are left awkwardly staring at each other across the path of rose petals. You figure that this is as good a way to start as any, and this time it’s you that grabs him by the front of his sweater for kissing. You feel his tongue snake out to meet yours, and you catch yourself giving a small contented hum before trailing your hands up his sides to rest on his lower back, pulling him closer to you.

You settle into the kiss, and Karkat slowly moves his hands from their position on your back to start pushing your shirt up. Suppressing a smirk, you reach up with one hand to run your fingers through his hair before rubbing the base of one of his horns.

He gasps, as you expected him to, and you feel him flounder for a fraction of a second before he resumes kissing and touching you with added enthusiasm. He begins to try taking your shirt and cape off in earnest now, and you break apart just long enough for you to drop the slightly burnt garments, along with his sweater, onto the hundreds of crushed rose petals at your feet.

His hands are now roaming your bare back and chest, appreciating the lean muscle beneath your skin. You notice that, for once, he’s carefully avoiding the ticklish spots on your stomach in favor of reaching up to toy with your nipples. Unlike his reaction to you touching his horns, you barely flinch.

After what seems like an eternity of sloppy makeouts and the two of you getting increasingly handsy, his lips part from yours and he begins to kiss down your jaw, your neck, your chest, stopping every so often to nip and suck at sensitive areas he’s found. You’re pretty sure that you’ll have an interesting assortment of hickeys and bite marks tomorrow, but at this point, you can’t find it in yourself to care.

Karkat begins to gently trail his hands across your lower back, tracing the waistband of your pants and occasionally reaching down to get a good handful of plush rump before slipping back up to tease more. You can feel yourself starting to get hard from all the kissing and tantalizingly soft touches, and you shift to try and press your lower half to Karkat’s.

His lips are still pressed to your chest, and you feel him chuckle at your eagerness as he reciprocates the action. Growing impatient, you shuffle back enough to start unbuttoning his jeans before shoving your own pajama bottoms down while you watch him discard his pants. The two of you are now in nothing but boxers, and with a tiny smirk, you lead him towards the bed.

Of course, getting _to_ the bed and getting _into_ the bed are different things. There’s no way you’re going to lay down on top of all that dismembered floral matter, considering it looks uncomfortable and would leave the two of you smelling like roses for the next week. Plus you really don’t revel in the idea of getting petals up your ass.

Because sweeping the petals off the bed would take too much time and probably still not clear all of them, you sort of wrap the comforter around everything like a giant planty burrito and throw the makeshift sack of petals off to the side. It’s not like you’ll miss the blanket, seeing as the room is still hot as hell from all the candles, and you’re pretty sure that even if that weren’t the case you would warm up pretty quickly anyway.

As the two of you climb into bed, Karkat wastes no time in pushing you down onto your back and climbing on top of you, kissing your neck and tangling his fingers in your hair. Despite the definite hardness in your boxers, you feel yourself getting nervous again- you’ve always been the one pinning Karkat to the bed, not the other way around, and it reminds you of what you plan to do tonight.

As he continues kissing you, Karkat reaches to remove your shades from your face. He sits up to gently toss them onto the petal burrito- the nightstand is still covered in wax, and nothing kills a boner like ruined shades- before covering you with his body again. After a few seconds of resumed kissing, he starts to grind into you, and you can feel yourself instinctively arch up beneath him. You trail your hands up and down his sides, one settling on his back and the other in his hair as the two of you move together. 

If you weren’t completely hard before, you definitely are now, and you can feel Karkat’s bulge squirming underneath his boxers. The kissing and grinding from before has devolved into enthusiastically pressing as much of your bodies together as physically possible, and both of you are starting to have trouble keeping your moans to harsh breathing.

Karkat shifts on top of you, and you realize he’s pulling his boxers off. You follow his lead and toss yours to the foot of the bed, not really caring if anything falls off onto the floor. When his bulge wraps itself around your dick, you finally stop trying to be quiet and outright moan because no matter how many times you’ve done this, the feeling of something so hot and slick and _alive_ pulsing around you is absolutely mind-blowing.

When you manage to squeeze an arm between the two of you and stroke your members together, Karkat lets out a loud shuddering moan and reaches down to grope at your ass.

You freeze and immediately tense up.

No matter how much you want this to happen, there’s no way that you won’t be nervous about it when it does. Thankfully, Karkat notices your (quite obvious) hesitation and moves his hand back around to rub small circles into your hip. He pulls his head back, just a little, so that he can see your face, and you immediately look away.

“Hey. Dave.”

He’s not yelling, for once. His voice is scratchy and concerned and still entirely too loud in the silence of his block.

“Mh.”

You answer with a noncommittal grunt, because you’re worried that your voice would shake and give you away. A small part of your brain is already telling you that you’re too _vulnerable,_ dammit, that you need your shades to hide your eyes so that he can’t read your apprehension. That you need to keep your cool because a Strider _always_ keeps his cool, no matter what.

“ _Dave._ ”

His voice is still calm, but it’s more insistent now. You turn to face him, and he runs the backs of his fingers down the side of your face, pale. Soothing. His eyes, which have slowly been turning red the past few months, bore into yours.

“Are you okay? We don’t have to do this, you know, and it’d be pretty fucking stupid of you to force yourself to if you didn’t want to.”

“Yeah I’m fine, I just...”

You take a second to think and breathe deeply before you finish.

“I’m just nervous I guess... I mean I dunno what you’ve heard about human guys doing this but it’s not really common like it is with trolls, so there’s that, and also the fact that you have like fucking razor blades for claws so I’m not really even sure how this would work if you did it...”

At this, Karkat reddens, and now it’s his turn to look away.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that, at least... I, uh, trimmed my claws. Earlier today.”

You wonder if you heard him right. No matter how many times your back has been inadvertently scratched to ribbons, Karkat has _never_ trimmed his claws for you, ever. You understand why, of course. It’s some troll cultural thing about always needing to defend yourself, and being seen as either weak or incredibly stupid if you purposefully dull your claws for any reason. Despite how sharp they were, you never really pushed Karkat to do anything about his claws, because up to this point they were only ever a temporary annoyance with your godtier healing. 

Now, however, would be a pretty good time to have a boyfriend who doesn’t have giant fucking talons.

You shoot Karkat an incredulous look and take the hand that’s still caressing your face, inspecting his claws. 

It’s a bit of an understatement to say that Karkat has trimmed his claws for you. Not only has he cut them almost down to the quick, it looks like he’d gone even further and sanded down any sharp edges until they were rounded and smooth all over. You have to hold back a smirk at the thought that they match his horns in nubbiness now, because it was sort of a big deal for him to do this for you in the first place. Instead, you bring them to your lips and kiss his fingertips in a nonverbal sort of thank-you.

“Alright then.”

You’re pretty sure you already said this before, when the topic was first brought up. The context is entirely different now, though. Even though you’re still not one hundred percent relaxed, you’re less likely to freeze on him again, and you’re as ready as you’ll ever be to start.

Still rubbing tiny circles on your hip, Karkat slides down your body until his face is about level with your crotch. Of course, this also unfortunately leaves his legs from the knee down hanging off the edge of the bed, and the two of you have to take a minute to scoot further up and reposition so that nobody has to worry about falling off.

You’re both in relatively comfortable positions now, you with a pillow under your ass to help with positioning and Karkat sprawled out between your legs. You feel Karkat’s hand back on your hip, slowly making its way downward towards your thigh and back again, trailing up and down in a teasing gesture that doesn’t really do anything to satisfy you. Impatient, you shift your hips a little and hear yourself whine, and you jump when you feel his lips make contact with your inner thigh.

Of fucking course, Karkat decides that now is a great time to be a complete tease, and nuzzles his face into your skin, getting closer and closer to your dick before pulling away. The few times that you try to shift and brush yourself against him, he just smirks and stops touching you at all. Frustrated, you drop your torso back onto the bed after propping yourself up on your elbows all this time, only to jerk back up in surprise when he decides to suddenly lean in and lick up the length of your dick.

“Karkat.... mnghhh...”

You think you hear him chuckle at how affected you are before his mouth is all over your dick, trailing kisses up its length and leaving you a gasping, moaning mess. As hard as you try to keep still, you feel yourself squirming beneath him as his mouth lavishes your dick with attention.

As distracted as you are by the sensations coming from your crotch, you’re not too far gone to notice Karkat decaptchalogueing a bottle of lube and pouring some onto his fingers. You try to remind the nervous parts of your brain to shut the hell up as you feel his now slick digits make contact with the inside of your knee and trail upwards.

His hand cups your balls and squeeze while he gives an extra suck at the head of your cock, and you let out a strangled groan before shuddering at the sensation of his slicked up fingers rubbing circles around your entrance. You feel yourself tense up again, and you take a second to breathe before forcing yourself to relax.

You feel Karkat’s fingertip pressing more insistently at your entrance, and you focus on breathing and relaxing as he gently slides the digit into you.

Once the finger is all the way in, you open your eyes (you don’t really know when you closed them, though it was probably while you were trying to breathe) and realize that Karkat is staring at you. While the rest of his face is calm, his eyes are full of worry. He pulls his mouth away from your dick to speak.

“Are you okay?”

His voice is almost shy, and you realize that he’s probably as nervous about this as you are. You take a second to mentally check yourself over before replying.

“I’m fine, it just feels kinda weird... Like not weird in a bad way but not weird in a good way, just neutral weird I guess. You can keep going...”

Karkat nods and goes back to licking at your dick, flicking his tongue over the head and pressing it up at the underside and all the other places he’s picked up on. He also gives his finger a tentative wiggle before sliding it out a little and back in, repeating the motion in a slow rhythm. As you get used to the sensation, you let out a shaky breath that you didn’t realize you’d been holding and let yourself melt back into the mattress. While you wouldn’t exactly call having a finger in your ass pleasurable, Karkat’s mouth on your dick certainly is, and so far nothing hurts.

After a couple minutes of this, you feel a second finger prod at your entrance. You can tell that Karkat is trying to maneuver it in as gently as possible, making some kind of wiggling motion with the finger that’s already in you. Whatever the fuck he’s doing with his fingers seems to be working, because you can feel yourself stretching a bit more to accommodate another digit.

There’s also the added bonus of him brushing up against something inside you that makes you jerk and draw in a startled gasp; at this, you feel Karkat’s fingers freeze and you look up to see his eyes trained on your face, trying to tell if he’s hurt you or not.

At this point, you can feel the blush that’s been building on your face has spread to your ears and neck, and you’re not sure if you’re entirely ready to voice that you enjoyed whatever that was. You settle for nodding enthusiastically at Karkat, which prompts him to repeat the motion more deliberately. This time, you let out a moan and instinctively arch into the touch. 

Karkat draws his fingers out and presses them back in, faster than before and directly into the sensitive spot inside you, again and again. You think you caught a tiny smirk on his face, but it’s hard to tell because his mouth is still occupied with your dick and you’re quickly being reduced to a moaning wreck. The stimulation that his fingers are giving you combined with the sensations his mouth is providing is making it difficult not to buck up into his mouth or grind down onto his fingers. You compromise by squirming beneath him, gasping as the erratic motion of your hips adds to the pleasure.

You hardly notice when Karkat adds a third finger, but then he wiggles all three inside of you and you can barely keep yourself from crying out.

After a few more thrusts of his fingers, Karkat withdraws them from you. You try not to whine at the feeling of emptiness, and quietly fail as he repositions himself over you. As you spread your legs wider for him to settle between, Karkat slowly moves up your body, trailing kisses from your dick and up your chest until the two of you are face to face. 

You spend a few breathless moments just looking at each other, sharing the same air, and you absentmindedly reach up to cup his face in your palm and stroke his cheek with your thumb. He places his hand over yours, pulling it from his face and kissing your fingers before twining them with his own. He does the same with your other hand, pulling it up so that your palms are face-up on either side of your head, fingers laced together with his.

Slowly, Karkat rolls his hips forward, and you feel his bulge slick itself around your entrance, gently pressing inward. It’s more tapered than a human dick, but still blunt enough that you’re grateful that he prepped you with his fingers. You feel it squirming more, trying to work itself inside you, and you shudder a little when it finally begins to press inside. 

He’s moving slowly enough that it’s not entirely distracting, and the voice at the back of your head that you’ve had to work so hard to quash the past couple of years is telling you that this isn’t how it’s supposed to be, that this is wrong, that you’re playing the girl’s part when you’re supposed to be a man, that you’re supposed to be cool and aloof instead of wide-eyed and panting, and-

Karkat squeezes your hands a little, and it brings you back to reality. You take a deep breath.

You can do this. 

You realize that Karkat managed to slide most of his bulge into you while you were mentally freaking out, and as he presses the rest in you can feel yourself stretching to accommodate the width of the base. While the stretch doesn’t necessarily _hurt_ , you feel incredibly full, almost to the point where the sensation is too much to bear.

You let out a breath that you didn’t realize that you’d been holding, and then you take a few more. Karkat quietly watches you adjust, waiting for you to tell him that he can move.

A few quiet moments pass, and you can feel yourself relaxing more.

You slowly press your hips up, getting a feel for Karkat’s bulge inside you before pulling them back down. Karkat stays obligingly still as you get yourself used to the sensation, watching you carefully rolling your hips under him.

After a minute or so of testing the waters, you murmur to Karkat that he can start moving. He gives your hands an extra little squeeze before rolling his hips back as you’re pulling down and then pressing forward to meet you and grinding. Then you feel his bulge start to move inside of you and _holy shit_ your whole mind goes fuzzy for a few seconds and when you can focus again, Karkat is still grinding hard against you and you can feel him writhing inside of you.

The sensation of being filled like this is so different than any of the other times that you’ve been together. Your dick is still painfully hard and feeling a little neglected, but the sensations coming from inside you are building up a slow burning pleasure that you’re aching to get more of.

Karkat’s bulge spasms more inside of you, and hits the same sweet spot from before that causes you to gasp and tear your hands from his grip to scrabble desperately at his back.

He picks up the pace, repeatedly hitting that same spot inside of you, and you whine and arch and dig your nails into his skin. You’re feeling so unbelievably good right now, the pleasure spiking up to critical levels but still not nearly enough.

“Fffffuuuck, Karkat, I need, I- ah, _shit!_ ” You manage to get your meaning across by canting your hips upward to grind your neglected dick against his stomach, and Karkat reaches down to stroke you. The feeling of it has you clenching hard around him and your mind feels fuzzy again, but you can hear Karkat gasping your name like a mantra and you’re gone, back arching and coming all over Karkat’s hand and your stomach.

You can feel the aftershocks of your orgasm causing you to clench and spasm more around Karkat’s bulge, and he continues to work his bulge inside you and grind against your oversensitive entrance. He’s still gasping your name, louder and more desperately, and with a final hard thrust against you he’s coming, and you groan at the sensation of being filled with his material.

The two of you lie together, chest to chest for a while, coming down from your orgasms until your breathing has evened out and your hearts are beating a little slower. You kiss, slowly and gently, savoring the moment, and you thread your fingers through his hair.

After a few minutes, your stomachs are starting to feel uncomfortably sticky with come, and you realize that Karkat is still half inside you when he starts to pull out. You feel uncomfortably empty for a few seconds after he’s gone, and you can feel half the material that was inside you leaking out and staining your ass and thighs. 

The two of you get up to take a shower, because as nice as it would be to lie there and fall asleep, you really do not want to wake up covered in dried jizz in however many hours. You and Karkat kiss more under the hot spray of water, and he helps you wash his material off of yourself with a wet washcloth.

You dry off and return to his room, and as soon as you’re inside you collapse onto the bed. Karkat circles the room, extinguishing the candles that hadn’t burnt down already and picking up the comforter to dump all the rose petals onto the ground and put your shades on the bookshelf so that the two of you could have a blanket.

Karkat climbs into bed and pulls the comforter over both of you, and you’re already half asleep as you snuggle into his chest. You feel his arms wrap around you, and you’re comfortably drifting off, warm and secure.

Your name is Dave Strider, you’re more relaxed than you’ve ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is partly based on this post by iicel: http://iicel.tumblr.com/post/121262993057
> 
> Please be nice, this is the first fic I've written since some REALLY shitty shit fics when I was like fourteen. And this is the first actual serious smut I've tried to write. Like. I wrote a Whole Porn. 
> 
> Constructive criticism or any comments are welcome. If there are any tags that I've missed, let me know.
> 
> Alternate titles I considered: Porn, but with feelings / All aboard the tentadick, full speed ahead / Knighty Knight / It’s Not Gay If It’s In Space: A tale of love, trust, and buttsex
> 
> Also I didn't have a Beta to read this over so lmk if there are any grammar/spelling issues


End file.
